Leave me alone
by Auryl
Summary: [Drabble] 'Despiértame cuando termine el verano' Vuelve a ser verano, y para Cameron siempre es igual. [CameronPOVxHouse]


_Disclaimer_: Aunque las jefas jefísimas serán Gala y Miss Shore, y todas las que pretenden a Deivid, el caso es que ya tenemos Bryan y yo fecha para el enlace n.n Asi que girls, tiemblen :P Que (aun) no me pertenece nada de House, MD, pero estoy en camino xD

_Spoilers_: Ninguno de la tercera. De hecho, quien haya visto la primera y la segunda lo sabra. Y ustedes, Hamerons, mucho mas ;)

Necesitaba sacar esto del pecho. Anoche surgio la inspiracion a esta viñeta como respuesta natural e instintiva a...un miedo tonto. Odio los cambios. Es triste, creo. Quede satisfecha con el resultado, por una de esas pocas veces, y creo que saldre de esta "crisis" literaria, aunque ni modo aseguro nada. Es el segundo Hameron que escribo y siento la obligacion...no, no obligacion; se lo quiero dedicar a estas autoras que son capaces de mirar mas alla de su shipper, de su personaje, y a todos los que sienten que un tema no es suficiente. En Informed Consent me enamore completamente de la cancion del enlace, _Into Dust_, y vi algo en esa ultima escena...

Gala, Penny, Sara (Matt Shore), Sandra. Gracias, lindas.

**Leave me alone**

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
_**Black eyed peas** - Don't phunk with my heart

Se mira las manos de nuevo, sentada en la pequeña tablilla de madera roída. Hay tizones negros del hollín de las cadenas ensuciando las palmas blancas, y ella los mira con curiosidad analítica, casi médica. Finalmente, las frota en los vaqueros y vuelve a agarrarse al columpio. Se balancea con la punta de los pies, hundiendo los cortos tacones en la tierra húmeda por el rocío.

El verano se extingue a cada día que pasa, es un hecho inevitable y sería absurdo intentar detener las agujas del reloj en ese punto concreto. Nunca la ha importado demasiado si hace frío o hay calor, porque en el laboratorio donde ella se siente segura y protegida, siempre el aire está templado y huele a antiséptico y a la colonia demasiado cargada de Foreman, así que asumir que vive en una burbuja de cristal – el del microscopio, el de las paredes – es algo fácil y agridulce. Se siente segura. El tiempo pasa. Es una realidad cruda, y maravillosa.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y el sol cae de pleno en sus mejillas, sonrojándolas. No puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa – o al menos cree que es eso, es mecánico, estirar los labios y tensar su cara – cuando oye el poco bienvenido toc-toc-toc desgarbado acercándose a ella.

También esa es una realidad que ha aceptado con el paso del tiempo. Y es contradictoria, porque la mayoría de las veces resulta sal en las heridas abiertas, pero en ocasiones aquella verdad la reconforta y la infla de fuerzas; rabia, orgullo, odio por seguir queriéndole, el caso es el mismo. Es energía y aunque la crispa reconocerlo, no siempre lo bueno es lo correcto. Sabe perfectamente que esta no es una de esas veces, y sabe que él lo sabe. Esta vez no será sólo sal, sino ácido directo. Por lo tanto, no puede menos que sonreír.

.-Eres una cobarde.

Abre los ojos y el impacto es un choque que la hace resbalar las manos. Él se ha sentado en el patético columpio junto a ella, y la mira con irónica lástima tatuada en cada una de sus facciones. En momentos como este le odia por haber destrozado segundo a segundo todos sus valores y sueños, y se odia a sí misma por no oponer resistencia al respecto.

.-Vete, House.

.- ¿Noto cierta irritación en tu voz?

.-Eres insoportable.

.-Sí, lo soy. – Cameron le mira y una sonrisa lacerante se le hinca en el cuello, hundiéndose, adentro, envenenándola. – Pero aún así, soy tu jefe, y deberías estar haciéndome el café en lugar de recordando tu más tierna infancia.

Aprieta los puños, sintiendo el metal oxidado presionando en su carne hasta que duele. Tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero se niega a ceder a sus golpes. Ha aprendido ciertos trucos, pero aún puede abofetearla sin que ella se niegue a poner la otra mejilla.

Esta vez es diferente.

.-Déjame sola. – consigue articular; su voz no tiembla, pero no puede evitar que se escape un tono de desesperación. – Quiero que te vayas. Quiero que me dejes, que no estés. Quiero no tener que volver a pensar en ti, ni en cómo me siento, quiero no tener que odiarme cada vez que te veo, quiero no compararte con lo único que me queda. Quiero estar sola. – respira profundamente y eleva la barbilla, tensando los labios. – Vete.

House enmudece unos segundos. La mirada se le abre, intentando descifrar el misterio, aunque conozca la respuesta desde el momento en que la contrató. Creyó que no la afectaría, o que no se arriesgaría a que él la matase un poquito más, pero se equivocaba. Esta mañana es la mejor prueba de ello.

.-No te lamas las heridas.

.-Y tú qué sabes. – suena más arisca de lo que pretendía, por primera vez. Y por primera vez, las palabras de disculpa no acuden a su boca. Sólo siente rabia palpitando en cada fibra de su ser. – Lo único que quieres es entretenerte. No puedes respetar ni siquiera esto, te parece divertido. Te gusta verme rota¿por qué voy a negarte ese placer¿Por qué voy a recomponerme? Felicidades, lo has conseguido. Ya no eres el más amargado del mundo.

No, no lo es. A cada día, se repugna más. Por estremecerse cuando la mira, cuando la sonríe. Por ver quebrada su voluntad a manos de un hombre que jamás vacilará a la hora de hacerla desgraciada. Y que ha conseguido lo que se propuso hace tiempo…

Es cruel. Pero es su realidad. El tiempo pasa, y ahora es verano y el aire le revuelve los cabellos sobre las agrietadas mejillas, y se vuelve a dejar ensuciar por él. El tiempo es imparable, pero creyó que no dolería tanto. Es su realidad inevitable.

.-Feliz aniversario. – dice House al fin, sonriendo. Siente una extraña satisfacción cuando ella se levanta de golpe, temblando. De espaldas a él, se muerde los labios y siente que un reguero cálido resbala desde los ojos entre sus dientes. – Mañana a las nueve en el despacho, o no te molestes en ir.

Se mantiene quieta. La rabia lo inunda todo, pero ya no tiene nada que perder y ambos lo saben. La presión de sus uñas en las palmas aumenta justo sobre el camino de una vena, rozando su sangre, su vida. De pronto, todo eso parece menos importante. Siente ganas de vomitar.

Avanza un par de pasos, lentos. Alejándose de él, aunque oye el chirriar del columpio y lo oirá cada verano. Le da asco su propio contacto, el que aún no haya podido sobreponerse al recuerdo y porque sabe que mañana, estará a las nueve menos cinco en su despacho, preparando café.

Porque es lo único que la queda.

Está atrapada.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when Spring began  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends_  
**Green Day** - Wake me up when September ends


End file.
